1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the control of the operation of a heating apparatus of a product in an enclosure, and more particularly of a heating or reheating apparatus for food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In heating apparatus known at present, and particularly microwave ovens, the user must first set the duration and intensity of the desired heating by acting on buttons or pressure points located on a front panel. Satisfactory in the majority of the cases in which the user knows these parameters, either by experience, or by consulting tables, this device quickly becomes inadequate for heating apparatus located in public places at which various users will successively and rapidly heat very different products. Moreover, when the heating apparatus is installed in a public place, it must satisfy security standards, particularly as to thoughtless or even malevolent actions of certain users.